Not So Different
by katillyst
Summary: After the death of Sirius, Harry has had enough of the Wizarding World and decides to travel. Two years later he ends up in Louisiana and winds up fascinating a certain Viking. EricHarry.
1. Chapter 1

**After the death of Sirius, Harry has had enough of the Wizarding World and decides to travel. Two years later he ends up in Louisiana and winds up fascinating a certain Viking. Eric/Harry **

BETA: Wise Pallas Athena

Harry breathed in the humid and slightly musty air of Louisiana. This was just what he needed after the chaos, death and destruction in Britain. Planning on staying for awhile, Harry bought an abandoned manor house just outside the small town of Bon Temps before he even landed in the States.

On his first night in Louisiana Harry went to a bar and diner that he'd seen on his way to his new manor. And, if he was lucky, someone there might know of someone reliable and trustworthy that could help him fix his home up.

Harry took in the atmosphere while eating a quick meal at Merlotte's. It had a certain rustic charm to it that made him want to eat there again. There was also the people: mostly locals that came all the time and people like him, just passing through. Leaving a generous tip for his waitress, Harry made his way to the bar to question the bartender.

"Boy, you are too young. Turn back around and walk away." Was said before he even got to the bar.

Harry smiled a little as he sat at the bar right in front of the woman. "I'm not looking for a drink. I need some construction on my manor, and since you look like you know a lot, I was hoping you could help me.

Tara was stunned. When she saw the teenage heading her way, she thought that one more cocky punk was gonna try to hit on her for a drink. But this kid sat right in front of her, not put off by her comment, and said he needed her help. Then there was the fact that he spoke with a foreign accent and seemed to have money. If needing construction on his _manor_ was anything to go by.

"Ummm, that blonde waitress over there." Tara stumbled. "Her brother's in construction. She can give you his number and you can tell him what you want or something. Her name's Sookie Stackhouse. Tell her Tara sent you."

"Thank you." Harry said to the Tara before walking towards who he thought was Sookie Stackhouse.

**Xxx**

"Excuse me." Sookie heard a soft voice say behind her with a British accent. Wondering if the person meant her, she turned with a smile on her face, trying to pinpoint their thoughts in her mind, but couldn't.

"What can I do for you?" Even looking directly at him didn't help her hear him, and Sookie couldn't help but wonder if he was a vampire.

"Are you Sookie Stackhouse?" He asked and continued after she nodded in the affirmative: "Tara said your brother knows something about construction. I need some work done on my house and was wondering if you could give me his number so I can contact him."

Sookie was shocked. This kid didn't look old enough to drive, let alone own a house. But on the other hand, Jason needed work and maybe this kid could help Jason get some direction in his life or simply be his friend.

"I'll do you one better. See that blonde sitting in the booth over there." Sookie pointed to a booth further in the room. "That's my brother Jason. He can help you with medium and small jobs, and can get some more guys to help if you need a big job done."

The smile he gave her was sweet as pie, and she could immediately tell that she would like him. With a thank you for her help, he made his way to Jason.

**Xxx**

After talking with Jason for over an hour, he agreed to help Harry build an art studio in the basement, complete with a bedroom on one side. They got started the next day on cleaning everything out of the basement and then cleaning it top to bottom, once that was done they moved the bed in as well as a small dresser.

Before they could move in any more furniture or art supplied, Harry wanted to set up the lighting that he wanted. It took the rest of the day to set up track lighting since there were no windows in the basement, not that Harry wanted natural light as it would mess with his lighting system.

While moving the lights into multiple positions to see if they would work, Harry and Jason talked and got to know each other. They found that while they didn't have much in common, they liked how their different experiences and beliefs made them compatible as friends. They remained friends after the work at Harry's house was finished, talking to each other often.

**Xxx**

Once Harry admitted that he was curiousabout the whole vampires coming 'out of the coffin' thing while doing construction. Jason wouldn't stop talking about taking him to the vampire club Fangtasia in Shreveport despite that he was under-age. Having finally agreed to accompany Jason to the club, if only to stop the nagging, Harry dressed in nice jeans that were tight in the ass and gradually got looser down his legs and a royal blue t-shirt, perfect for clubbing while not looking skanky. After all the years spent wearing Dudley's whale sized cast-offs Harry couldn't stand wearing clothes that weren't tight somewhere on his body.

**Xxx**

Pam was bored. Manning the door at the club was always the same: fangbangers, addicts, freaks and geeks with the occasional religious nut mixed in for a change. Wishing something interesting would happen, just to deviate from this mindless repetition, Pam waited patiently, or as patiently as she could.

Around ten that night, Pam caught a faint scent on the breeze. It told her that some idiot had just done V before coming to the club. Did the idiot really not know that vampires would be able to smell that he'd just consumed vampire blood as a drug? Pinpointing who the idiot was, Pam wasn't surprised. She'd seen him at the club before, and this wasn't the first time he'd come smelling of V. Just as she was about to dismiss him, she looked at who he was talking with.

He was beautiful, even by vampire standards. Small at maybe five foot three and thinner than he any right to be, he was pale as any vampire with wild shoulder length hair as black as midnight on the new moon. Dressed in tight clothes that were attractive and accentuated his slim figure instead of making him look like he wanted to get laid by anyone who was asking, he was a study of contradictions: so innocent and young and yet attending a vampire bar.

Several people in line later, the kid was in front of her. He was even more beautiful up close, exuding a fae-like aura. She really had to tell Eric about him… Maybe after he's been exposed to his wonderful presence. With that in mind, Pam barely glanced at his companions ID before holding her hand out for his. Though she could tell he was nervous, and not about her vampire status, he handed over his real ID.

"Hmmmm, Harrison Black. Aren't you a little young to be going to such a dangerous place?" Pam purred as she studied him from under her lashes.

With his head tilted and looking contemplative, Harry answered: "I may be young but I know how to defend myself _very_ well."

Having already decided to let him in before he was even before her, Pam let him enter after giving back his card.

**Xxx**

Once inside the club, Jason and Harry parted ways, Jason to the bar and Harry to the dance floor. Harry loved to dance. After that disaster of the Yule Ball, he decided to stop being so self-conscious about his body and now he only danced sexy. Now that he was some-place where he wasn't famous and no one was watching his every move, Harry felt freer than he had ever in his life and he loved it.

Harry danced while blocking everything but the music, ignorant of the attention focusedon him: the vampires for his beautiful and enticing body, the mortals for catching attention from the vampires. Several minutes of dancing alone was interrupted when Harry felt hands on his waist pulling him into someone's embrace. Opening his closed lids, Harry came face to face with a leering vampire.

"Hello there pretty. Dance with me." The vampire stated confidently.

"No thanks, I'm fine by myself."

"I don't think you understand. I said dance with me." The vampire was starting to get frustrated with the mortal.

"Look." Harry turned to the vampire and looked him directly in the eyes to convey his message. "I want to dance by myself, now leave me the hell alone!"

The vampire growled, this stupid mortal was rejecting him, no one rejected him! "I want you, you want me too. We will leave here together, and you'll invite me into your house."

Harry rolled his eyes, this guy was ridiculous. "I don't want you, now leave me alone."

The vampire was shocked. This had never happened to him before, everyone else he had glamoured had done what he said, so why hadn't this mortal? And now this mortal was telling him what to do as if he were the superior species. He'd try harder on his glamour and make the kid pay.

Once the vampire growled at him and reached for his arm, Harry was ready and moved swiftly to flip the vampire over his hip. He landed face down on the floor, and since Harry hadn't released his arm but kept holding it straight and behind the body.

"You must be stupid. I said to leave me alone." With that said, Harry stomped as hard as he could on the back of the vampire's elbow to break it, knowing that it would heal and so not feeling bad about it. Hearing the body beneath his screaming and whimpering, Harry bent down so that he was once again face to face with the vampire.

"Now look into _my_ eyes." Harry said playfully with a small smile on his lips. "You'll leave here, not bothering anyone on your way out, and you'll never go near me again."

The vampire got up and left as soon as Harry let go of his arm, not stopping or speaking to anyone on his way. The club, which had been silent as soon as Harry grabbed a _vampire_ in aggression, was now alive with noise. Everyone was shocked: They had never seen anything like what had happened before or seen a mortal overpower a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Beta: Pallas Athena**

**CHAPTER 2**

Eric had been watching the brunette teenager as soon as he walked through the door. His lack of scent was intriguing while his body and appearance just added to his appeal. When that insolent vampire put his hands on what Eric was coming to consider as his he almost growled, and did growl when the vampire attempted a glamour. However, when his little Kitten flipped the vampire and broke his elbow, he gave a purr of satisfaction. When it looked like his Kitten had used a glamour, it just interested him more and he decided that he needed to meet him.

Eric continued to stare at the delicate teen until he felt the weight of the stare and turned to look at him. Eric was careful to keep his face and body from expressing anything while he casually crooked his fingers to summon him. The teen must have understood the silent message because he made his way towards the dais where Eric was sitting with an intrigued expression on his face.

"Join me." Eric commanded once the boy was standing in front of him.

Understanding that this man was someone of authority, Harry silently went to one of the chairs beside him and sat, positioning himself so that he was slightly facing the man.

"What did that vampire want with you?"

Expecting the questions about how he did what he did, Harry paused in surprise. "He wanted to dance with me, and then he tried to glamour me into leaving with him and inviting him into my home. I refused."

"So you did. Tell me, who and what are you."

"My name is Harrison Black, but everyone just calls me Harry." Then Harry's eyes lit up. He loved talking about what he did. "I'm an artist. Freelance."

Eric arched a brow. "Are you now? I would be interested in seeing some of your work."

"You could stop by my place after sundown to look at some of my originals, or, if you want, I can come by tomorrow night with my portfolio."

Surprised that this unusual mortal would invite an unknown vampire into his home, Eric carefully thought about which he would prefer. If he went to Kitten's home, he ran the risk of trying to seduce him and scaring him off, but if he came back to Fangtasia with the portfolio he could make some headway into creating an actual relationship with the beauty. The decision was made, even if it didn't provide immediate pleasure.

"Be in Fangtasia at 9pm. Tell Pam that you have a meeting with me. If I'm not sitting here, just take one of the seats on either side of my chair and wait for me." Letting Harry absorb that, Eric continued: "Tell me about some of your paintings."

"I paint what I see and what I feel. I have landscapes, portraits, and whatever else I feel. I won't tell you any more, you'll have to see them for yourself." Harry told Eric playfully. "I have to leave now, but I'll see you tomorrow. I enjoyed speaking with you, Eric Northman, and I can't wait until we can speak again."

Eric watched his Kitten leave with the V user he came in with. Continuing to look in the direction Harry left until he could no longer hear him, he finally moved to acknowledge Pam.

"Did anyone tell him my name?"

"No, no-one."

"Hmm, that's interesting." Eric thought about why his little kitten would show that he knew who he was. "Did you find anything out about him?"

"A bit. Apparently he just moved to the outskirts of Bon Temps. He's an emancipated orphan, but his parents left him a sizeable inheritance. He keeps to himself, and has no-one he keeps in touch with, even though he has travelled the world for the last two years. And the user was hired to help him set up an art studio in his basement."

"It appears you found out quite a lot. Did you perchance find out his address as well?" Eric questioned interested.

"Unfortunately not. I do, however, know that a river is visible from the house, that it's very large, that it is accessible from the road and that he is thinking about hiring the road crew to pave the dirt driveway leading to the house."

**Xxx**

**Meanwhile, as Jason and Harry leave the club.**

"Do you know who you were sitting with?!" Jason almost shouted incredulously at Harry.

"Why, I thought I was speaking to Eric Northman. You know, the vampire-owner of Fangtasia." Harry answered playfully.

Jason looked at Harry like he was stupid. "I know who it was! Do you know how old he is? How powerful?!"

"He's around a thousand years old and oh so very powerful." This was stated matter-of-factly.

Jason was shocked. How did _Harry_ know these things when this was his first time meeting vampires in his life? Hell, he didn't think most people knew what Harry was saying. Shaking his head, he left it alone, knowing from experience that Harry wouldn't say any more if he didn't want to.

Having Jason drop him off at his house at around one in the morning, Harry got ready for bed while thinking about the club and about Eric. Eric, just thinking his name sent shivers down his spine. There was no questioning his attraction to the vampire, and he thought that Eric was attracted to him as well, or at least intrigued by the puzzle he presented. Finally he'd had enough of thinking about Eric for the night and went to bed.

Harry slept peacefully throughout the night and woke up refreshed and with a clear head. Feeling inspired by Eric and his Viking past, Harry made his way to his basement studio to set up a canvas, paints, and brushes. In a trance-like state Harry painted for hours, unaware and uncaring of the passage of time. Once the last stroke was completed Harry became aware of his surroundings again. Before even really looking at his completed work, Harry infused his breath with his magic and blew on the paint to dry it. While travelling the world he had learned a lot of magic besides potions and wand-based magic, utilizing his magic in such a way was only the tip of the iceberg.

Studying his painting critically, Harry decided that he would give it to Eric tonight when he went to Fangtasia with his portfolio. Decision made, Harry signed the painting, grabbed something quick to eat and hopped into the bathroom for a nice, relaxing soak in the tub before he got ready for the evening ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Quarter to nine that night found Harry clutching his portfolio and the painting he was going to give Eric to himself as he concentrated on an the copse of Trees behind Fangtasia. Readjusting his grip on the things in his arms, Harry slowly walked to the entrance, not wanting to drop anything. Although he was early, Harry decided to enter the club anyways and wait for Eric like he said to.

Careful to protect his painting from damage, Harry made his way to Eric's dais and the chairs on either side of his 'throne.' Glad he thought to wrap the painting in cheesecloth before he left, Harry tilted it against his chair and laid his portfolio on his lap. Portfolio was a generous term to call it, though, as it was just a three ring binder with 81/2 by 11 inch glossies of his paintings with their stats written on the backs.

"A little early, aren't you?"

A voice asked from behind, startling him. Jumping in his seat, Harry put a hand over his heart and turned to face them. Seeing who it was, Harry decided to be playful. "Pam, you'll scare me to death the next time you do that!"

Seeming to smile without actually showing any facial expression, Pam joined in dryly. "We wouldn't want that, Eric would pout for days if not weeks."

Pam said it with such a straight face and dry tone, that Harry couldn't help but throw his head back and laugh unabashed. His laughing was so unexpected in the dark club that everyone was staring in surprise and some with a touch of fear.

Eric heard his Kitten's sweet laughter as he made his way to the club from his office in the basement. It intoxicated him, that his Kitten was so comfortable in his club that he could laugh with abandon surrounded by his kind. Utilizing his vampire speed to take his seat before he was noticed, Eric ran his eyes up and down Harry's form. He was dressed in black jeans that looked somewhat like the jeans that he sees girls wear, tight at the top to the knee and then gradually getting wide, and a red and white pinstripe button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the just under the elbows. He looked good enough to eat, in more ways than one.

Feeling an intense stare on him, Harry turned and found Eric watching him. With a bright smile on his face, Harry greeted Eric and told him that since he inspired him the other day to paint him, it was only fair that he received the painting as a gift. Unwrapping the cheesecloth, Harry handed the painting to Eric, anxious to see whether he liked it or not.

For his part, Eric was stunned, having never expected his little Kitten to give him a tribute, much less a personal work of art. Looking the painting over, he was reminded of his early life. It was a Viking ship sailing through a storm, Eric himself at the till steering the ship through the waves. Somehow the painting managed to convey the violence of the storm, the movement of the water, the creaking of the ship and the ropes, as well as the shouting of the men. It was like a captured memory, and Eric treasured it. Turning to Harry, Eric thanked Harry for the wonderful painting.

Although his face was expressionless as usual, Harry could see the gratitude and happiness in Eric's eyes and sweetly smiled at him. Gesturing to the portfolio in his lap, Harry told Eric that while he looked through his work he would like to dance. While looking through Harry's portfolio, Eric would occasionally glance up to sweep the room, always landing on Harry for several moments before going back to the pictures.

**Xxx**

Bill escorted Sookie into Fangtasia, nervous about her being around so many vampires, especially Eric. Leading her to the bar, he waited while she questioned Longshadow, able to feel her nervousness and determination. Knowing it was time to distract her after Longshadow told her that everyone who goes to the club is looking to die, Bill pulled her after him as he headed to a small table.

"Who's that?"

Noticing that Sookie was looking at Eric, Bill was disappointed.

"Oh you noticed him, did you? Everyone does." Wanting to either impress her or dissuade her from him, Bill continued. "That's Eric. He's the oldest thing in this bar."

As Bill was relaxing with Sookie, he noticed Pam whispering to Eric, and that he looked in their direction. Uncomfortable, Bill straightened and said uh-oh under his breath. Apparently Sookie heard, as she was quite insistent that vampires did not say _uh-oh_.

"It's Eric, he's scanned you twice. He's going to summon us."

"He can do that?"

"Oh yeah." Even as he said it, Eric raised his right arm and flicked his fingers, indicating that he was indeed summoning them to himself. Taking Sookie's hand over the table, he led her up the dais and to Eric.

"Bill Compton. It has been awhile."

"Yes, well, I've been…"

"…Mainstreaming. I heard." Turning his head in Sookie's direction, Eric continued. "I see that is going… well for you."

Bill was getting increasingly uncomfortable, but Eric was older, more powerful, and Sheriff, so he had to continue. "Yes of course. Sorry Eric, this is my friend…"

Eric interrupted again. "Sookie Stackhouse."

"How do you know my name?"

"I never forget a pretty face." This time, it was Pam who answered. "You're in my vault." She said, pointing to her temple.

"Great. That's just great." Sookie really didn't know what to think. "It's nice to meet you." Sookie said to Eric.

"Well aren't you sweet."

"Not really." Not wanting her to be rude, Bill gently elbowed her to shut her up.

Instead of taking offence, Eric gives a huff of a laugh and turns to Pam, speaking Swedish, to which she replied in kind.

After speaking with Pam in Swedish, Eric continues to converse with Sookie about why she was in his club asking questions about some of his customers. After getting what she came for, Sookie attempted to leave, but Eric insisted that he wasn't done with them yet, and that she should sit as he and Bill had some catching up to do.

Suddenly, Sookie heard a voice talking about a raid. Leaning over so she was able to look directly at Bill, Sookie said that they had to leave. When Bill attempted to silence her, she turned to Eric, hoping he would hear her out and do something.

"Eric, the cops are coming, there's gonna be a raid."

"Tell me you're not an under cover cop." Eric asked urgently.

Just as urgently, Sookie answered. "No, but that man in the hat is." All three vampires turned to look at the man.

"Even if you're right, we do nothing illegal here." Eric told her as he continued to look at the man Sookie indicated was an undercover cop.

Suddenly, Sookie sees what's happening, and tells the vampires with confidence, and they all turn to her. "There's a vampire named Taryn in the ladies room with that man you kicked earlier. She's feeding on him."

"How do you know this." Pam asked.

Sookie just looked at her, not saying anything. Then the police raided the club, distracting the vampires from Pam's question.

Standing, Eric told Bill and Sookie to follow Pam, while he ran onto the dance floor and swept Harry up in his arms and used his vampire speed to lead the others to the back entrance of the club. Pam joined Eric in running with their kind's speed while Bill picked Sookie up as he too ran.

"I enjoyed meeting you, Miss Stackhouse. You will come again." Eric more commanded than asked as he, Harry, and Pam broke away from Bill and Sookie.

**Xxx**

Harry had his eyes closed, just letting the music flow through him as he danced. Having lost track of time, he was rather startled when the police raided the club. Knowing that his being a minor would be bad for Eric, Harry stopped all movement and turned toward the dais, but before he could take a step, Eric was there and Harry was in his arms as they ran out of the building.

As Eric turned around and spoke, Harry realized that he recognized the woman being carried in the other male vampire's arms. Puzzled about why she was there, Harry decided to ask Eric once they were at wherever they were going.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.

**CHAPTER 4**

As he sat collapsed comfortably against Eric's chest on what Harry was sure was the most luxurious bed he had ever been on, arms folded against his chest so that he was able to look into his light blue eyes, Harry thought about what had happened at the club during the raid, unaware that Eric had slowly moved his hands under his shirt and was now running them up and down his sides.

"Was that Sookie Stackhouse?"

"Yes."

"Who was with her?"

"He is a vampire named Bill Compton."

"What did they want, if you don't mind my asking?"

"The human wanted information about two of my customers."

"Hm. And the raid?"

"She knew about the raid before it happened, and about an illegal feeding in one of the restrooms."

"Are her abilities useful to you?"

"Yes."

Harry was silent, thinking about what to say and about how Eric could possibly react. Harry nodded to himself, the risk was worth it. "I can teach her control."

**Xxx**

Sookie was running ragged, Merlotte's was so busy that she hadn't even had a chance to take a break yet. Spotting an emptying table, Sookie headed over to clean up the mess when suddenly it was like she was surrounded in a bubble. She couldn't hear anyone's thoughts, and all other sound was muffled.

"Come outside." A soft voice said, sounding like it was right next to her ear. "I have so much to teach you."

Now Sookie was starting to get scared, who or what could control her like this from far away. Too bad she knew she would go outside anyways.

"Hey Sam, I'm beat and really need a break." She said to him as she approached the bar.

"Sure Sookie, but don't take too long, we still have tables that need waitin' on."

"Thanks." And with that, Sookie headed out the door.

"Hello." Sookie called out nervously into the darkness. "You called to me. Said you had something to teach me."

The voice from earlier laughed softly and sweetly as a figure emerged from the shadows. Once the figure was in the light, Sookie gasped and took a half-step back, recognizing their face.

"You asked me about my brother, something about needing help on your house."

"Yes." He said. "I was also with Eric as we all fled the raid at Fangtasia."

Now that she looked back, she remembered that Eric was carrying someone while Pam, Bill, Eric, and she were running from the club.

"I see you remember." Harry said when he noticed the look of dawning remembrance on her face. Deciding to get right down to business, he continued. "You're a telepath."

Sookie was shocked, how did he know? But then again, he had somehow done _something_ to her mind, so he was probably different like her and Sam.

"_Who_ are you?"

"I'm Harry Black. I can help you, you know." He said casually, like he hadn't just turned her world upside-down.

"How?" Sookie was desperate, hoping he was talking about what she thought he was talking about.

"It'll be hard, harder than anything you've ever done in your life." Harry warned her. "But I can teach you to quiet the voices, to focus on one person, to go deeper into their mind that you ever have before, and to find what you're looking for. I can teach you to control your gift."

After pausing to give her a moment to think about his offer, Harry realized that he's shocked her momentarily dumb. He decided to get her to take the next step.

"Tell you what," Harry said, pulling Sookie's pen and pad out of her apron. "I'll give you my address and you can come to me when you're ready." Leaving the ball in her court, so to speak, Harry left her alone to her thoughts.

**Xxx**

It had been over a day since she saw him, the boy who told her he could help her with her gift and curse, and she had done little since then but think about what he said. He told her he could teach her to control it, that she would be able to turn it off or focus on someone specific, that she could look for what she wanted instead of just hearing what they were thinking. It was heady, the thought of her being in control instead of it controlling her.

There really was no choice, not for her at least, not if she wanted a normal life. So taking a deep breath, she knocked on the front door of Harry Black's house.

"Sookie," Harry began as he opened the door to allow her to enter. "I'm so glad that you took me up on my offer."

Sookie nodded nervously as she looked around her at his house. It was beautiful and expensive, but also comfortable and lived in. She also noticed that there were healthy plants all over the place and splashes of color that drew the eye, like the blue fruit bowl in the living room and the red throw pillows on the sofa and love seat.

"… ike anything to drink?"

Snapped out of her daze, Sookie asked him to repeat himself. Smiling gently in understanding, Harry asked again if she would like anything to drink.

"Do you have any sweet tea?" She asked hesitantly.

Harry frowned a little, thinking. "I'm afraid not. But I do have some homemade lemonade, if you'd like."

Sookie agreed, so Harry told her to sit on the couch and relax while he got their drinks and some snacks.

_How on earth is she supposed to relax?_ Sookie asked herself once she was left alone. She was in his house, a virtual stranger, and he could control her mind. The only way she could relax is if she was with Bill.

Before she could panic and talk herself into leaving, Harry came back with a tray. Sitting across from her, he served their drinks and just silently watched her with a tint of curiosity in his eyes.

"How are you able help me?" Unable to take the suspense any longer, Sookie snapped. "I've tried everything, asked people I trust, and have no idea how to stop it. You're a lot younger than me, and you can control my mind, like you did at Merlotte's. How?"

Harry was amused, that must have been building up for a _long_ time.

"I can help you because I _had_ to learn, same as you do." Knowing he couldn't reveal his Wizarding history, Harry decided to give a bare bones description. "My mind is connected to another's against my will, and sometimes I get dragged into his thoughts. Contact is painful, sometimes excruciating. I had to learn to block them to keep my sanity."

Sookie was shocked, she'd never even imagined that something like that could happen. What could connect two different minds, and how did that potentially drive someone crazy?

"But you learned to stop it? You can teach me to block everything but myself out?"

"Sure." Harry agreed easily. "But it'll take time, and it won't be easy. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Sookie agreed breathlessly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything or anyone.

**BETA:** Wise Pallas Athena

**Sorry about the long wait. I've had a busy several months, and now I'm job hunting.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, readers who put Alerts on me or my work, and everyone who Favorited me. I appreciate all the response this story has generated, written or not. You've all helped me keep my inspiration.**

**Clarification:**

**Age** – Harry is 17 years old, nearing 18. He left Britain after Sirius died in his 5th year, then traveled for two years around the world.

**Voldemort** – He's still alive and terrorizing the Wizarding World. He's not too concerned with Harry now that he's left the Wizarding World, but he still wants to keep tabs on him to make sure Harry STAYS away.

On the other hand, the Order and the Ministry each want the Boy-Who-Lived back in their respective control. That'll be in later chapters, however.

**Chapter 5**

Sitting cross legged across from Sookie in his basement, Harry tried to explain once again how to relax and quiet the mind.

"Ok Sookie," Harry said. "Since staring into flame, visualizing water, and embracing darkness and nothingness haven't worked for you, we'll try what works for me. Tell me, are you a virgin?"

While Sookie spluttered and blushed, Harry thought about how amusing her Southern manners were and how he was about to overwhelm them in a moment. It could be teasing fuel for months if he played it right.

"I'll take it that you aren't. Now," Harry began with the most serious expression on his face that he could stand while inwardly cackling like mad in his head. "think of when you're in the midst of an orgasm, your body is thrumming with pleasure, you're exhausted, and you _can't_ think of anything but how your body feels. Try to recreate that feeling."

As Harry let Sookie try to clear her mind, he thought about Eric. The vampire intrigued him, and turned him on like none other, not that he'd admit that to anyone, especially Eric. But he refused to be another in a long line of conquests. If Eric Northman wanted him, he'd have to work for it. Harry was extremely strong-willed, as shown by his resistance to the Imperious Curse, and he'd settle for nothing less than a full commitment.

"Uhhhhhhgggghhhh!"

Now that was a sound he didn't want to know the inspiration behind.

"I can't do it!"

Harry sighed, it wasn't like he could tell her what he really envisioned when he meditated. After all, what would a muggle, even such a strange one as Sookie, think when he told her he imagined himself flying at the highest speed possible. He'd have to walk her through it, using light legilimency to draw Sookie into his mind and 'show' her what occlumency felt like.

Scooting closer to Sookie on his butt until they were face to face with their knees touching, Harry gently lifted her face until they were looking right at each other and held it in that position.

"Look into my eyes." And with that, Harry dove into her mind, wrapped his consciousness around hers, and drew her into his mind.

**xXx**

As Sookie looked into Harry's eyes, she grew entranced with their color. The green iris seemed to be swirling around the pupil, while the pupil itself seemed to dilate and contract in time with her heart.

Sookie was soon gasping, feeling like she was drowning in Harry's eyes, unable to look away or even blink. All of a sudden, she couldn't breathe and felt like something was pressing in on her from all sides.

Then it was quiet. Absolute silence and consuming blackness. It was wonderful! It was fantastic! It was like nothing she had ever experienced before in her life, and it was so similar to what Harry had done to her from the Merlotte's parking lot.

Wanting to ask Harry what he had done, Sookie became frightened when she discovered that she couldn't move or speak. Sookie's heart started to race and her breathing increased as panic threatened to take over.

Then, like a bell in the darkness, she heard his voice all around and inside her.

"Don't be afraid." Harry said, projecting calm toward Sookie.

Like magic, Harry banished the fear, and Sookie found that while she could now speak, she still couldn't move. Harry's voice seemed to have the effect of a powerful drug, since her inability to move didn't garner more than an acknowledgment.

"What's happening to me?" Even Sookie's voice sounded like she was high.

Instead of hearing an answer, Sookie saw a bright light in the distance with a dark figure walking toward her. Unable to make the person out with the light behind them, Sookie hesitantly began searching for an escape or an object to hide behind, anything to protect herself.

"Calm down." It was Harry's voice again, but this time he sounded closer.

Relieved that it was Harry making his way to her, Sookie could now concentrate on using the light to look around herself. Except there _was_ nothing. Absolutely nothing. It was like she was still in that black void of before.

Finally Harry was right in front of her, the light had mellowed and appeared to be glowing softly from beneath them, but there was nothing else… wherever they were.

"Where are we?" This time Sookie was in awe. It was so silent, almost like when she was with Bill, except this time there was complete silence, like a vacuum in space. The only thing she could hear was their breathing, all she could feel was the beat of her heart.

"We're in my mind. I brought you here to show you what silence feels like."

As Sookie digested the fact that Harry could apparently control minds like it was nothing, she took the time to really listen and _feel_ the silence that he controlled. She had never experienced anything like it before in her life, and as she continued to listen, her mind seemed to calm and become silent as well. It felt… different, but nice.

**xXx**

After the experience Harry had given her, Sookie became more determined then ever to learn whatever he had to teach her.


End file.
